This invention relates to article handling mechanisms and more particularly to apparatus for loading and unloading vehicles.
There are many mechanized systems in the prior art which were developed in an attempt to provide an inexpensive yet durable means for loading and unloading vehicles. Those systems coming the closest to this invention comprise an extensible conveyor section which is extended from a point outside of a vehicle, perhaps on a loading dock, into the interior of the vehicle and beneath a load which is supported in spaced relationship to the floor of the vehicle. Lifting means are then actuated to raise the section to engage the underside of the load and to lift the load off of the floor, at which time the section is retracted to remove the load to the loading dock.